


Crush

by marvelwlw



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're an Avenger and you're known for being really stoic and put together. Then the team has to call Elektra in for help and Elektra starts being really flirty with you and you get super flustered.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You’re an Avenger but before becoming an Avenger you were an Agent for Shield. You were known for being really stoic and put together, you learned how to be like that at a very young age.

You had gotten on Shield’s radar in a bad way. Natasha was sent after you but she was the one who rescued you. She saw a lot of herself in you and she wanted to help you. 

That was how you joined Shield. You were thankful that Natasha helped you and you did trust her and the other Avengers but you were still really stoic and put together around them.

Tony often joked about how you could be Natasha’s sister. Which always ended up with Tony getting glares from both you and Natasha. 

That morning you were in the training room when FRIDAY told you that you were needed in the meeting room. You sighed before going to get changed out of your workout clothes.

Walking into the meeting room you were met with the others. “We have a mission?” You asked but then you noticed someone you’ve never seen before. She was absolutely gorgeous.

She met your gaze and smirked. Walking over to you she held out her hand for you to shake. “I’m Elektra Natchios, and you are?”

“I’m…” You cleared your throat. “I’m (Y/N) (L/N).” You shook her hand.

“A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.” She winked.

You bit your lip trying to keep yourself from blushing. You don’t know what’s wrong with you, this woman was making you feel things you never felt before. You literally just met her and she was already making you blush.

Clint snickered. “Aw look at her! She’s blushing! Quick someone take a picture!” Natasha just rolled her eyes at the way Clint was acting.

You glared at him. “Go ahead birdman, see what happens.” 

“Okay that’s enough you two. We have a mission to discuss, Elektra will be joining us on this mission.” Steve got everyone’s attention.

You let out a sigh of relief, before Elektra over to Steve she sent you another wink. You blushed, you got this weird feeling in your stomach. What was happening?

xxxxx

You were getting ready for the mission when you heard someone walking towards you. Looking up you were expecting to see Natasha or one of the others but you were met with Elektra.

“Hey, (Y/N).” She smiled at you. 

When she does something so simple as smiling at you, it causes your knees to go weak. You nod at her, it was the only thing you could think of. You didn’t trust yourself that much when she was standing in front of you.

“I was hoping that after the mission, you and I could maybe get something to eat? What do you say, beautiful?” Elektra reached over and put a strand of your hair that had fallen in front of your face behind your ear.

You bit your lip and blushed. Something was telling you to say yes so you did. Elektra was so happy that you said yes, she kissed your cheek before hurried off to talk to Steve. 

Placing a hand on the cheek she kiss, you watched in awe as she walked away. You weren’t sure what was happening but maybe it would be a good thing.

Tony and Clint walked over to you. Tony placed a hand on your shoulder. “Looks like someone has a crush!” He teased.

“Say another word, Stark. I dare you.” You glared at him before taking his hand off your shoulder. You started walking away but stopped, turning around to face them. “If either of you say anything about this to anyone, well lets just say you don’t want to find out what will happen.” You smirked and walked away. Leaving Clint and Tony looking at each other with wide eyes.


End file.
